


A Thousand Kisses, A Thousand I Love Yous

by synesthesiac



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, and lullabies, mc is a doting wife, secret tactic: kisses, she just wants seven to come to bed, to make up for b&f angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 11:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15533514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synesthesiac/pseuds/synesthesiac
Summary: Cuddling, kisses, and a lullaby.





	A Thousand Kisses, A Thousand I Love Yous

**Author's Note:**

> So, I really liked the idea of writing a doting MC who kisses Saeyoung to sleep, and I ended up with this. It was born from a desire to comfort myself after the Belladonna & Foxglove angst fest, so it's just pure, sleepy fluff. I'm not sure how I feel about it, but I wanted to share it with the interwebs, so I'm just diving in and hitting "post".
> 
> Recommended reading materials:
> 
> \- A warm beverage
> 
> \- Something sweet

_ “Come to bed,” _ she says, kissing the top of his head gently. Typical her. She’s always so gentle with him, even when- no,  _ especially _ when he doesn’t deserve it. Here he is, having all but ignored her these past few days, and she’s holding a bowl of warm soup and noodles for him to eat, bent down and smiling softly at him. He really does want to, but there’s  _ so much _ work, he can’t.  He shakes his head, giving her a regretful look.

 

But she’s having none of that. She misses her Saeyoung, and if he won’t listen to her words, well, she might have to try other methods to get him to lie down and rest with her. (The bed is too cold without him) She sets the bowl down next it him (it entices him to listen to her a little bit, it  _ does _ smell delicious), and begins to kiss his hands until they still on top of the keyboard. (Okay, he can let this continue for a little bit, it’s just, her lips are so  _ soft _ and the way she’s looking at him- just a little while longer.) She nips at his neck, drawing out a surprised gasp from him. He can feel her smirk against his skin- he has to stop this before he lets it go too far. He lets out an amused puff of air, before grasping her hands in his.

 

“Hey,” he murmurs, kissing her hands, “I really do have a big project to work on, go on and rest, my love. I’ll be there in a bit.”

 

“Bull _ shit. _ ”, she hisses, withdrawing herself from him. “You haven’t been to bed in days, Saeyoung. Surely even the Defender of Justice needs to rest with his very loving, and  _ very _ determined wife?” Her usually gentle smile held a sharper edge this time around, he would liken it to a sword shining in the sun.

 

Acknowledging his defeat, he sighs into her, and hums in contentment as she kisses his hair, then his forehead, and then peppering his face with kisses, without discrimination. She pulls him down the hall to their bedroom, never letting go of him for a second.

 

_ God, he’s so in love with her. _

 

Normally, she insists he showers before bed. “Wash the day off,” she says. “Good for the psyche,” she says. He doesn’t really believe that, but the way she nuzzles close to him, snuggling for the warmth he got from his shower, and pressing her face against his skin, is the best way to ease the day off him.

 

But this time, she doesn’t bother. She’s lowering him into the warm sheets (they must have been washed recently), and sliding herself underneath the covers, and pulling him close. She cups his cheek in her hand, and presses what must be the gentlest kiss in the entire universe against his lips. Glimmers of love shine out against the worry in her eyes, her lashes fluttering open and closed. She runs her fingers through his hair, being careful not to snag any knots, and she begins to hum a soft lullaby. 

 

He immediately relaxes whatever leftover tension he was holding, and rests his head on her shoulder. ( _ Her skin smells like strawberries. _ )  He lets his breathing slowly even out over the course of the lullaby, pretending to fall asleep by the end. (He’s gotten good at this, she’s never figured it out over the years of their marriage.) Soon enough, she’s asleep too, worn out by her worry and her efforts. Her face is smooth in sleep, her body lax and trusting. Even after all that cruelty in the beginning, she stuck with him, took care of him, and loved him. She had painstakingly uncovered every bit of him, even the darkest corners of his soul, the open, bleeding wounds, and she loved him for them. She loved every facet of him that he had, openly and completely. 

 

He loved her right back.

 

She murmurs something unintelligible in her sleep, and she clutches his shirt, and lets out a sigh. In response, his body heats up, and his face flushes scarlet.

 

Even after all this time, she can still garner this sort of response from him, even in her sleep. He lets out a soft laugh, and bends to kiss her hair. She hums contentedly, a hint of a smile on her face. He imagines she’s dreaming of him, and he hopes his dream self is giving her a happy dream. 

 

Soon enough, his eyelids begin to droop, his long day finally catching up to him. He wraps his arms around her, and joins her sleep.

 

When he dreams, he dreams of her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really appreciate you taking the time out of your day to read this silly little thing, honestly, seeing people reading my stuff makes my entire WEEK, it's so wonderful.
> 
> Again, thank you for reading, and I hope to talk to you all in the comments!


End file.
